


Photograph

by Imagine_Nabong



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, jihyo - Freeform, nahyo angst?? Fluff?? Idk., nayeon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagine_Nabong/pseuds/Imagine_Nabong
Summary: You keep our love in a photograph.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Kudos: 7





	Photograph

* * *

* * *

**“Loving can hurt, Loving can hurt sometimes,But it's the only thing that I know."  
**

* * *

* * *

"Why do you have to leave?!" Jihyo held tighter at the loose jacket nayeon was wearing. She can't hold back her tears _anymore._ Her eyes were big and pretty, it's one of the perks. But the disadvantage of having a big eyes is that she can't control the water coming from her eyes that well. 

Nayeon always tease her about it and when jihyo gets mad at her for teasing her big pretty eyes, nayeon will just smiled and kiss both of her eyes while whispering sweet things on her ears, like _i love them anyway._ or like _I'm so lucky to have thomas as my girlfriend._

Nayeon stop packing and looked at the girl beside her. God knows how much it breaks her to see jihyo cry. But she needs to do it. She really needs to leave. When duty calls, you need to respond. It's her job. She loves her job. She loves helping sick people, she loves the feeling of helping them, caring for them and knowing that they are okay. 

But when she met jihyo, she started hating her job. She started hating being so far away from home

From her world,

From her universe. 

"You just came back Nayeon. I have...I have a lot of things planned for us to do. We still have to go watch the new iron man movie. The new restaurant down town...we still have yet to try... There's still a lot on the list. You just came back to me and now you'll gonna leave... [me] again." Jihyo cried harder when she thought of where nayeon is gonna go. 

"Can you tell them your sick? Tell them you cannot make it Babe please.... don't leave." 

She beg and beg nayeon to stay. Nayeon find herself crying too. She wants to do what jihyo wants her to do. For a moment she considers it. But then she thought of the kids, the people that needs her help in syria. The people who are innocent and was affected by the war going on there. They need help, they need nayeon more than jihyo needs her. 

Nayeon caress jihyo's cheeks. She stayed her warm hands there for a while. They looked at each others eyes. Jihyo's eyes were shining because of the tears that has been dry by nayeon. 

"I promised to comeback, didn't I princess?" Nayeon kissed jihyo's forehead. 

"I never break my promises, you know that right?" Now, it's on Jihyo's nose. Jihyo inhaled deeply. Sobbing. 

"I will always come back to you...no matter what jihyo... Because you're my home now. My world my sun and my universe." And then Nayeon kissed her lips. It was soft. It always has been soft. 

When their lips touched each other,nayeon can't help but to feel safe. This is it. This is the woman she wanna be with for the rest of her life.

Jihyo's eyes must have their own mind because it just teared up on their own. Jihyo placed her hands on nayeon's neck. Deepening their kiss not wanting to let her go. If only they could stay like that forever. If only she could convince nayeon more on staying with her and not leave korea. 

Jihyo pulled nayeon closer to her. Nayeon squirm at the sudden action but immediately recover and start to strangle jihyo's lap on their shared bed. Nayeon needs to pack her things for tommorow's early flight but fuck it. She can do it tomorrow, right now all she wants to do is to please jihyo. Who knows when will they see each other again...

Who knows...

* * *

* * *

"Babe..." 

"Princess.."

"Jihyo... I really need to go." 

The woman on the intercom is now announcing the flight that's gonna depart soon. And Jihyo is still holding nayeon like a child who doesn't want her mom to leave. 

The people around them started to looked at them. 

"I hate you." Jihyo said not looking at nayeon. 

Nayeon sighed and pat jihyo's back gently. 

"No,you don't babe." 

"Yes I do. I hate you for leaving right now so you have to come back. Make sure you will comeback to me. It's the only way I can forgive you. Please...come back Im Nayeon." Nayeon feels wetness on her neck. It's jihyo's. 

"I-i.. will comeback. I promise."

Jihyo looked at the photograph of her and Nayeon on their first date. They are eating on their favorite japanese restaurant. They looked so happy there. Their eyes both reflect happiness. 

It's been six months and Nayeon still yet to come home. They have no communication. They can't, because nayeon is busy saving lives and it's difficult to find a signal in the middle of a war zone. 

Jihyo was watching T.V while browsing their old photographs. 

She can't help but to be worried of nayeon. Is she still alive? Is she coming back? What happened to her? Is she okay? Is she eating well? She doesn't have any answers to her questions and it's making her sick. 

Loving nayeon...it hurts but it's the only thing jihyo knows and she will be waiting here... Right here... because nayeon promised. 

Because she hate nayeon and yet to forgive her for leaving...

Because this place doesn't feel like home when nayeon is not with her ... 

So she will wait, no matter how long it will takes.


End file.
